Many complex structures, such as aircraft, spacecraft, automobiles, and the like, are made with complex components. Some of these complex components have specific behaviors and characteristics which are desired for efficient and effective operation. However, complex structures may become contaminated in the field of operation. Contamination can cause degradation or other changes in the behavior and characteristics of these complex structures. Because the structures are complex, cleaning the structures can be difficult or inefficient.